emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1522 (15th January 1991)
Plot It's early morning and Nick starts his paper round. Frank tries to get Chris to come into work again. Sarah and Jack row over Marian. Alan approaches Henry needing to do a projective cash flow chart for the loan. He lets Henry believe the loan is from a bank. Amos asks Henry to run him over to Kelthwaite to view a cottage. Jack tells Sarah he doesn't want to go to Italy but thinks he should. He asks Sarah to trust him but she doesn't want him to go. Amos is impressed with the cottage in Kelthwaite. Chris becomes bored sitting round the house and organises a poker match for later that night. Frank catches Rachel reading a book at her desk and makes it clear that she works for him now rather than Chris. Nick tells Elsa he finished his paper round just in time to start work at Home Farm. Amos asks Eric to organise a disposal sale of his 'antiques' and gives the news away to all the customers in the process that Alan is taking over The Woolpack. Jack tells Henry that Marian has asked him to go to Italy but Sarah doesn't want him to. He informs him that Paolo's family are blaming Marian for his suicide. Henry wishes there was something he could do. Jack goes into Hotten and purchases a ticket to Italy. Nick asks Alan to consider him for barstaff when he takes over. Alan asks him to get back in touch with him in a month or two. Rachel gossips to Annie and Joe about the goings on at the haulage company, suspecting Frank doesn't think Chris is doing his job properly. Joe warns her about gossiping, reminding her of the situation surrounding her and Pete recently. Annie picks up on Joe's detailed knowledge of the Tates and is puzzled how he knows so much. Henry asks Sarah to plan a leaving do for Amos next week. Nick returns from another antenatal class with Elsa feeling queasy. She's grateful for the extra work he's doing. Jack, Alan, Eric and Chris gather at the nursery flat for the poker game. Soon after their arrival, Chris suggests raising the stakes. Sarah admits to Henry that she and Jack have had a row about Marian. She asks if he has any knowledge about whether he intends to go and see her but Henry can't help her. Jack, Alan and Eric clear Chris out of nearly £200 in cash. Sarah gets a shock when she arrives home to find Annie looking after Robert and neither of them having any idea where Jack is. She explains about the call from Marian and their row adding that she doesn't trust Jack where Marian is concerned. She wonders whether Jack has gone to Italy without telling her. Frank attempts to settle things with Chris but he worries that the workers will think he hasn't got any confidence in him to do the job. Frank offers to make it clear to everybody that that is not the case. Chris agrees to call in and sort something out with him tomorrow. Sarah confronts Jack when he returns home. He tells her he's booked a flight to Italy and leaves for two days in the morning. Cast Regular cast *Annie - Sheila Mercier *Amos - Ronald Magill *Mr Wilks - Arthur Pentelow *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Seth - Stan Richards *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Sarah - Madeleine Howard *Elsa Feldmann - Naomi Lewis Guest cast None. Locations *Village Store & Post Office - Exterior *Main Street *Home Farm - Nursery flat *Emmerdale Farm - Cottage, milking shed, yard and farmhouse kitchen *The Woolpack - Backroom and public bar *Unknown cottage exterior in Kelthwaite *Victoria Cottage - Front room *Frank Tate & Son Ltd - Reception *3 Demdyke Row - Front room Notes *This episode was released on the following commercial releases: **Emmerdale 6 DVD released by MMT Laukkanen Ltd on 23rd October 2015. Category:1991 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD